Confesiones a medias
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: Kirino estaba harto de que Kariya huyese de él como si fuese un leproso. No sabe el por qué de repente está tratando de evitarlo. Pero no le gusta. Le hace sentir mal, se siente triste por ello. Por eso, terminará buscando la forma de hablar con él y saber que es lo que ocurre. Pero, ¿Kariya se lo pondrá fácil? Un pequeño resbalón y un par de roces, será lo que hable por él.


Hola, hola, lectores! Bueno, bueno... no soy muy de hacer este tipo de fics y quienes me conocen, lo saben. Pero, me encontré con un dounjinshi que me gustó... (ni siquiera recuerdo como me encontré con él D:) pero, me inspiró bastante para hacer esto y algunas de las partes, si lo habéis leido o lo conocéis, seguro os sonarán de ahí aunque yo he intentado darle mi toque y un punto de vista de cada uno de los protagonistas, tanto de Kirino como de Kariya. Así que~ Espero que a nadie le sepa mal o qué :3

Aviso; He intentado meter comedia por el medio. Y hay una parte de lemmon. Es mi primer yaoi con lemmon . Así que, no sean muy duros conmigo, ¿ok?

Por el resto, espero que disfruten de la lectura y que la pasen bien.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Level-5 hasta que sus queridisimos fans, nos apropiemos de todo (?) okya. Basado en un doujinshi que encontré por internet así que cualquier cosa parecida a algo que conozcan, tiene sus motivos. Sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

**Kirino – Kariya**

**P.O.V Kirino Ranmaru **

Caminaba en dirección al campo de entrenamiento del Raimon cuando veo a Kariya y al capitán hablando animadamente. Con todos actúa tan normal y en cuanto yo le hablo o me acerco a él... se aleja como si tuviese la lepra. Seguro que ahora iba a pasar de nuevo pero me daba igual, quería volver a comprobarlo... ¿Y si era yo quien estaba paranoico?

-¡Kariya! - le llamé acercándome a ambos.

Tenma se giró para mirarme con una ensanchada sonrisa, muy típica del capitán.

-¡Kirino-senpai!

-Ohayo(*), Tenma. - le saludé con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Tenma! ¡Corre! - se escuchó gritar a Shinsuke desde el campo.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! - exclamó haciéndole un gesto. - Minna(*), nos vemos en un rato. - se despidió de nosotros y corrió hacia el campo.

Mis ojos se pusieron rápidamente en Kariya. Notaba su cuerpo tenso, como el hecho de llamarle no fuese suficiente, el quedarse a solas le ponía peor todavía. Bien, le había parado pero... ¿ahora qué?

-Tienes la camiseta mal puesta. - me fijé, al darme cuenta que llevaba la camiseta del equipo al revés. Estiré mi mano para tocarla y, sin querer, rocé sin querer parte de su costado. Sentí como daba un pequeño salto y se apartaba rápidamente de mi.

-¡Wah! E-Está bien. Arigato(*), Kirino-senpai. - dijo echando a correr, seguramente para colocarla como tocaba.

Definitivamente, algo andaba mal con él.

Últimamente, siempre me esquivaba. Era como si huyese de mi, como si no quisiese verme o no quisiese que le hablase. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso es que le había hecho algo malo y no me había dado cuenta? Intentaba recordar algo que le hubiese podido molestar pero... no encontraba nada. ¡Nada! Pero, ¿por qué Kariya iría a huir de mi si no le había hecho nada? Me molestaba no saberlo. Pero, preguntándome a mi mismo el por qué, no lo iba a averiguar, así que... lo mejor sería tener una charla con él, aunque me iba a costar bastante conseguirla.

-Kirino. - escuché a Shindou detrás de mi. - ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿Te sientes mal?

-¡Oh, no! Es sólo que estaba pensando.

-¿Está todo bien? - preguntó, con ese deje preocupado, típico de Shindou acercándose a mi.

-Sí. - asentí con la cabeza. - Vamos al campo.

Shindou y yo empezamos a caminar en dirección al campo. En mi cabeza no paraba de remover recuerdos, palabras, situaciones. Lo que fuese que pudiese ayudarme a saber el motivo del por qué Kariya actuaba así conmigo desde hacia ya algún tiempo.

-Kirino. - escuché a mi lado despertando de mis pensamientos. Miré a Shindou y noté como su mirada me atravesaba. - ¿Qué te preocupa?

-N-No es nada. - intenté mentirle.

-Vamos, te conozco. Sé que tú no eres de este tipo de persona.

-¿De este tipo...? - pregunté extrañado.

-Del tipo de persona que se para en mitad de su camino para pensar en algo, en el que pone una cara extraña cuando piensa. Algo te preocupa y te importa mucho.

-Bueno, es que... - agaché la mirada y me detuve. ¿Debería contarle a Shindou?

-No tienes que contarme si no quieres. - me aseguró colocándose frente a mi.

-Es alguien quién me preocupa. - le admití.

-¿Y qué te impide hablar con esa persona?

-No lo sé.

Realmente, no sabía lo que me lo impedía. ¿Qué él huyese de mi o que me dijese algo desagradable y que no quería escuchar bajo ningún concepto? Cerré los ojos por un instante, pensando que era más probable que tuviese miedo de lo que él pudiese decirme a mi y que me afectase ya que cada vez que huía de mi o me trataba diferente, me hacía sentir...

-Entonces, habla con él. Si te preocupa, seguirá así o aumentará. La gente se entiende hablando, ¿recuerdas? A parte de jugando a fútbol.

Sonreí por sus palabras y asentí.

-Eso haré. Arigato, Shindou.

-De nada. Para eso estamos. - me respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Kirino-senpai! ¡Shindou-senpai! - exclamó Tenma. - ¡Vamos, que el entrenamiento está por empezar!

-¡Si! - exclamamos al tiempo que echábamos a correr hacia ellos.

Cuando llegamos al campo, fui a ponerme en mi posición. Cerca de mi estaba Kariya y lo miré, algo cabizbajo. Pero Shindou tenía razón. Si no hablaba con él, si no lograba saber que había pasado entre nosotros, la cosa seguiría estando así. Y era una situación que no me gustaba nada.

-Kariya. - le llamé. De nuevo, su cuerpo se tensó y me miró con cara de molestia. - ¿Podemos hablar después de clase?

-N-No puedo. - dijo rápidamente. - Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Por favor. - le insistí seriamente. - Sólo serán cinco minutos, luego podrás irte a hacer esas cosas que tienes que hacer.

-B-Bueno es que...

-Cinco minutos sólo, Kariya. - le repetí.

Nos miramos fijamente y él terminó soltando un suspiro, alzando su cabeza con orgullo.

-Pero sólo cinco minutos, no aceptaré uno más.

Sonreí algo aliviado. No por el haberme cronometrado los cinco minutos si no por el hecho de que había aceptado hablar conmigo a solas. Tenía que aprovechar como diese lugar esos cinco minutos. El saber que era lo que le había pasado, lo que le había podido haber hecho...

-¡Bien, minna! ¡Al campo! - exclamó Endou-kantoku(*) quien nos indicó que fuésemos al campo para empezar con en entrenamiento.

[…]

**P.O.V Kariya Masaki**

Tal y como me había pedido Kirino-senpai, estábamos en el club del Raimon completamente a solas. Eso me ponía muy nervioso. Hacía que todo mi cuerpo temblase como si fuese una dichosa gelatina. Mi corazón se aceleraba cuando lo miraba así que miré a otra parte y decidí comportarme como era habitual en mi.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? - pregunté alzando mi cabeza y poniendo ese toque molesto de siempre. - ¿Puede darse prisa, Kirino-senpai? Tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme. - protesté, intentando que me dejase ir cuanto antes.

No quería estar ahí con él. Quería salir corriendo... como lo llevaba haciendo desde hacia meses.

-Kariya... tú realmente... me estás evitando, ¿verdad? - preguntó mirándome fijamente, colocando sus manos en su cintura. Bajé la mirada y apreté la mandíbula.

Me había pillado. Llevaba esquivándole desde hacia bastante tiempo, desde hacia varios meses. En cuanto se acercaba a mi, me hablaba o me miraba, yo huía de él como si fuese un fantasma. Sólo que no era por eso.

-¿Te he hecho algo malo? ¿Te he ofendido? ¿Te he tratado mal? - insistía más, intentando que hablase.

¡Pero no se trataba de eso! Entrecerré los ojos, molesto. ¿Qué podía decir para no decirle la verdad...? Porque la verdad, era...

-Que yo recuerde no ha hecho nada, Kirino-senpai. - dije con total respeto pero sin dejar de sonar como un Kariya borde. - Es sólo que pienso que senpai* es sorprendentemente femenino.

Masaki, eres idiota. Pensé en el momento en el que aquellas palabras habían salido de mi boca. Me incorporé un poco, dando la conversación por finalizada. Porque deseaba que hubiese terminado ya. ¿Acaso no había escuchado lo que buscaba? Aunque, en realidad, sólo era una absurda excusa.

-¿Femenino...? - dijo Kirino bastante molesto por mi comentario. Observé como apretaba un puño y chasqueaba la boca. Empecé a pasar por en frente de mi, pero... - Yo solo... no sabía que Kariya tenía esos pensamientos sobre mi. - el tono de voz que empleó, me hizo mirarlo de reojo.

Le estaba haciendo daño. Y eso... eso me lastimaba a mi también.

-Yo... te pido disculpas... - observé como sus ojos se mostraban llenos de culpa, triste... estaba afectado. Pero, ¿era idiota? ¿Por qué disculparse por lo que acaba de decir? ¡Si él era...! - Yo sólo pensé que...

Sentía como miles de dagas golpeaban todo mi cuerpo y la conciencia empezaba a golpearse contra mi cabeza, como si estuviese descojonándose de risa de mi. Me quedé totalmente paralizado, delante de Kirino-senpai por unos momentos. ¡Tenía que moverme y largarme de ahí! La consciencia me estaba gastando una mala pasada y si seguía ahí... él me descubriría y no podía descubrirme. ¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia tenía que saberlo...! Logré darme la vuelta.

-¡En realidad no puede ser eso! ¿Cierto? Además tú no debes de preocuparte por eso... ¡Kariya! - entrecerré los ojos de nuevo. ¿Por qué insistía en llamarme de esa manera y con esa voz? ¡Argh! - ¿Ya te vas? ¡Oe(*), espera! - exclamó y de pronto, sentí como me había atrapado del brazo. Intenté zafarme, pero sufrí un absurdo resbalón.

-¡Uwaaah! - exclamé antes de caer al suelo.

Eso había dolido. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba los dientes mientras sentía que era yo quien se encontraba bajo de los dos. Sentía el cuerpo de senpai encima de mi...

-Eso dolió... ¿está bien tu cabeza, Kariya?

De pronto, sentí como del roce que sentía con Kirino-senpai, algo se levantaba sobre mi pantalón... me puse pálido, me puse demasiado blanco.

-¡Ugh! - sentí demasiado calor en mis mejillas. - ¡Por favor, quítese de encima! - grité sin poder contenerme.

-Lo siento... - se disculpó él sin quitarse de encima de mi.

Observé como me miraba fijamente, con esos ojos... serio... Oh, Dios... iba a morir... ¡iba a morir!

-¡Quítese! - repetí intentando moverme, pero contra más me movía, más rozaba mi cuerpo con el suyo y todo se volvía peor...

-No. Si sigo así, me dirás lo que quiero oír.

¿C-Cómo...? ¡No, no, no! ¡Tenía que quitarse de encima! ¡Ahora! ¡YA!

-¡Déjeme ir! - grité nuevamente, sintiendo demasiado calor en mi cara, por todo mi cuerpo y... en mi parte íntima. Intenté apartarle, pero él me agarró por las muñecas.

-Es inútil. - me aseguró, seriamente mientras empezaba a sudar por el pánico a que me descubriese. - Si intentas huir, te atraparé así que dímelo.

-¿¡EH!? - exclamé ante su amenaza. - ¡Kirino-senpai! ¡Suélteme!

-¡Kariya, dime la verdad!

-¡Suélteme! - intenté soltarme de forma inútil.

-¡No hasta que no me digas la verdad! Dímelo.

A cada palabra que decía... ¡Kûso(*)! ¡Se estaba acercando a mi! Sentí que me temblaba todo el cuerpo, mis piernas flaqueaban... y mi parte íntima se estaba divirtiendo ella sola. ¡Kûso! ¡Kûso! ¡Kirino-senpai, baka(*)! Si no hacía algo... él iba a... ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Terminé por darle un fuerte golpe en su pecho y logré que me soltase, lo aparté y me incorporé dándole la espalda. Llevé una mano para ver si bajaba el "hinchazón" pero... no lo parecía.

-¡NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIRLE!

-Aw... - se quejó Kirino-senpai quien estaba en el suelo sujetándose el pecho y me miró fijamente, aún con el gesto de dolor encima.

Empecé a andar nuevamente, pero aún no había dado el segundo paso cuando sentí la mano de Kirino atrapar mi tobillo.

-¿¡EH!? - grité antes de que perdiese el equilibrio por la sorpresa y cayese al suelo de cara. - ¡AY!

De pronto, sentí mis dos manos tras mi espalda, atrapadas y una cara de loco psicópata aparecía por mi costado.

-¡NO ESCAPARÁS...! - decía con voz de psicópata.

-¡AHH! ¡Esto es acoso! ¡Te denunciaré! - dije con cara de espanto.

De pronto, Kirino empezó a reírse como si le hubiese contado un chiste muy malo. Me sorprendió y mi cara se relajó por una más de sorpresa, por una de extrañeza. Incluso mis defensas bajaron un poco... ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Acaso le hacía gracia? Tsk...

-¡Vamos, dímelo rápido!

¿Qué parte de que no le iba a contar nada no había entendido...?

-¡De verdad, déjeme ir! - le pedí nuevamente.

En el momento en el que había hecho contacto conmigo, mi cuerpo se había vuelto a acelerar. ¡Kûso! Ahora que estaba algo más relajado... además, la risa cerca de mi oído sólo hacía que se pusiese mucho más contento mi miembro. Intenté incorporarme, pero sus brazos me rodeaban. Traté de quitármelos de encima pero entonces, sin querer, bajé su propia mano un poco más bajo de mi ombligo... pero suficiente para que se notase.

Oh, no.

Oh, no.

¡OH,NO!

**P.O.V Kirino Ranmaru**

Kariya se había puesto más pálido que incluso cuando había caído encima suya y trataba de escaparse intentando moverse por debajo de mi. Estaba con una cara que no le había visto en mucho tiempo... Y yo no le soltaba, más bien deslizaba mis manos por su ropa para que no pudiese apartarme pero, llegó un momento en el que noté algo...

Pero si eso... eso era...

Me puse blanco y mi corazón dio un fuerte vuelco, como si un tsunami estuviese aproximándose hacía a mi.

Una erección...

¡Kariya tenía una erección!

-¡SUÉLTAME! - gritó nuevamente esta vez mucho más alto.

-...Kariya... - musité, sorprendido apartándome por el efecto de su grito.

-...Lo siento... - se disculpó, impidiendo que pudiese ver su rostro. - Soy un asqueroso... ¿verdad? Doy asco.

**P.O.V Kariya Masaki**

_Al principio... me gustaba mirarle._

_Deseaba como un loco tocarlo. Deseaba que me tocará. Desde que empecé a pensar en esas cosas, todo se volvió muy extraño._

_Y entre esos pensamientos, terminé empezando a jugar con mi miembro, a escondidas, en casa. Siempre pensando en él. Siempre pensando que quería que fuese él quien me tocase... ser yo quien lo tocase... que él me tocase a mi y a la inversa. Habían tantas cosas en mi cabeza que..._

_Aunque intentaba evitar hacer ese tipo de cosas, no podía... _

-Váyase de aquí, por favor... - pedí en un hilo de voz.

Ahora sí que era definitivo. No podía hablar con Kirino-senpai, ni mirarle a la cara. Ni siquiera podré volver a estar a su lado sin morirme de la vergüenza y del asco que me daba a mi mismo.

-Pero... Kariya... - escuché detrás de mi.

Vi de soslayo que me iba a tocar.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! - grité revolviéndome a él, enfadado.

Vi la sorpresa en su rostro y... no quería saber con que otros ojos me miraba. Porque ya tenía suficiente con mis cargos de conciencia.

-...Kariya. - repitió mi nombre y observé como apretaba su mano en un puño.

¿¡Por qué no se iba y ya estaba todo solucionado!? ¡Era lo mejor!

-Por ahora, intentaré tranquilizarte esta vez, ¿vale?

¿Cómo...? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Tranquilizarme? Eso era imposible. La única forma de tranquilizarme era...

-Si te ayudo un poco, podrás estar más tranquilo. Podremos hablar porque ahora no puedes, ¿cierto? - me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi a cuatro patas y se colocaba entre mis piernas apoyando sus manos en mis rodillas.

Empecé a ponerme demasiado nervioso. ¿Cómo que ayudarme? ¿Tranquilo? ¿Hablar? ¡Ah! ¡Ya ni siquiera le estaba escuchando!

-¡E-Espera! ¡¿Q-Qué quieres decir...?!

Pero no me dejó hacer absolutamente nada, aunque tampoco es que pudiese. De pronto, la cremallera de mi chandal fue bajada por el senpai y sacó mi erecto miembro entre la ropa interior.

-¡O-Oye!

Mi rojez tuvo que estar superando el límite, sobretodo cuando Kirino-senpai se puso a mover mi miembro con su mano de forma lenta.

-Aah... - dejé escapar un suspiro.

Su dedo se encontró con mi glande y empezó a juguetear ahí demasiado. ¡Ahhh! ¡Se sentía tan bien...!

-Mmh... ¡Aahh! - empecé a jadear dejando salir algún gemido de mi garganta, aunque intentaba acallarlo en silencio y sentirlo todo dentro pero era difícil. - En serio, ahh... p-para...

_Pero... no quería que parase... Eso era lo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo._

**P.O.V Kirino Ranmaru**

_No estoy para nada tranquilo. Y quizá no deba ser ese tipo de persona en estos momento pero siento que si lo dejo ir en esos momentos... siento que nada volverá a ser como antes. _

-Ahhh... - escuchaba gemir a Kariya con la cara roja. Apoyé mi mano en su pecho de forma inconsciente.

Mi mano, empezó a acelerar un poco el movimiento de su miembro mientras mi dedo jugaba con su glande de forma traviesa. Nunca antes había hecho eso y quizá, no hubiese pasado por mi cabeza, que sería en esta situación ni en este momento.

El escuchar gemir a Kariya, el sentirlo así, totalmente mío era algo que... me hacía sentir bien.

Empujé a Kariya al suelo y éste apoyó sus manos en mi pecho intentando que parase de alguna manera, aunque por sus gestos, sus jadeos y sus gemidos, me demostraba que no quería que me detuviese. Me acomodé mejor encima de él. Le había obligado a tumbarse casi en su plenitud.

_Desde siempre había pensado en tocar a Kariya... aunque nunca lo quise decir en voz alta y nunca quise aceptarlo para mi. Es por eso que, ya que por fin estaba cumpliendo algo que ambos queríamos desde hacia mucho tiempo... quise que lo disfrutásemos ambos... _

-¿Te gusta, Kariya? - pregunté, sintiendo calor en mis mejillas.

-Ah... s-si... p-pero, de-detente...

-No... aún no estás tranquilo.

-¡Ahhh...! - Kariya apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y sus manos se agarraron a la chaqueta de mi uniforme. - B-Basta... n-no... sigas...

Entonces llevé mi otra mano a ese lugar y empecé a hacer cierta presión, jugando de otra forma con el miembro de Kariya. Escuché como callaba los gemidos en su garganta, pero yo quería escucharle. Quería complacerle en eso, a pesar de todo...

-¿Y bien, Kariya...? … ¿Mejor? - pregunté, sin darme cuenta de lo sensual que soné en esos momentos, debido a la situación.

-Ahh... mmmh... más... - jadeó.

Segundos después, Kariya me miró con unos ojos llenos de deseo y leí un hambre en ellos que me hicieron sentir un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo. Los labios de Kariya atraparon los míos de forma desesperada, apenas me dejó reaccionar. Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca, recorriendo cada rincón de ella. Y, sin darme cuenta, mis manos aceleraron sus movimientos.

-¡Ahh...! - gimió en mis labios. - E-Eres...

Sonreí al verle de esa manera frente a mi. Él que siempre iba de chulito, lo tenía ahora mismo domado frente a mi... sentí ganas de hacer cualquier cosa con él. Me acerqué a sus labios y fui yo quien en esta ocasión, lo besé con fuerza. El que empezó a jugar con su lengua, provocándolo, enlazándola con la suya. Hasta que sentí que mis manos se manchaban de un líquido y me separé de sus labios para ver que era lo que había pasado mientras habíamos decidido devorarnos los labios.

-Oh... - susurró él, aún sonrojado y mirando mis manos bañadas por aquel líquido que había expulsado de su miembro. - L-Lo siento...

-Está bien... - dije yo con una sonrisa.

Solté su miembro y me acerqué al grifo de la pila. Apoyé el codo para que el agua saliese y me lavé las manos, mirando de reojo a Kariya que había tardado poco en darme la espalda mientras se acomodaba bien el pantalón y se lo ponía bien por completo.

**P.O.V Kariya Masaki**

-¿Te sientes más refrescado? - me dijo de lo más animado, como si nos hubiésemos puesto a jugar al fútbol o a cualquier otra cosa en vez de haber estado haciendo... _eso._

-Quiero morir... - susurré por lo bajo, con voz de depresivo total.

-¿Eh? ¿Kariya? - escuché que me preguntaba al verme en la esquina, con una nube negra encima de mi y con miles de rayas moradas apropiándose de mi cuerpo.

-Quiero moriiiiiir – repetía por lo bajo.

¿Se creía que iba a estar mejor ahora? ¿¡Pero que en mundo vivía!? ¡No estaba mejor, ni siquiera estaba bien! Aquello sólo lo había empeorado todo. ¡Maldita sea! Golpeé mi cabeza contra la esquina, haciendo que Kirino se sorprendiese. Lo escuché exclamar detrás de mi.

-¡Kariya, no hagas eso! - me protestó.

-¡Déjame en paz! - grité, irritado y extasiado.

No podía evitarlo. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Cómo debería mirarle a la cara? Definitivamente, ahora... yo no podría volver a mirarle a la cara sin sentirme asqueroso, sin sentirme un mierda, sin sentirme un salido asqueroso. ¿Por qué había terminado haciendo esto...? ¡Yo lo que quería era dejar de sentir esa sensación y que me excitase con tan sólo tocarme! Y sin embargo, me había tocado de una manera en la que ansiaba que eso pudiese ser así siempre.

Apreté los dientes y los puños, mientras volvía a golpear mi frente contra la pared y dejaba mi cabeza ahí.

-Déjame en paz... - volví a repetir, algo jadeante.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de todo lo que había causado en un momento? ¿Por qué no intentaba entenderme?

-Sé que ser egoísta es malo... pero yo no quiero que Kariya vuelva a ser como antes... - escuché detrás de mi sorprendiéndome. - Cuando me evitabas... yo realmente... yo realmente estaba... - se calló y no continuó. Lo miré de reojo, viendo como miraba hacia el suelo y parecía pensarse si decirme o no. - Solo te lo suplico... ¡No me evites, Kariya!

¿Acaso... que yo lo evitaba le causaba tristeza? ¿Le ponía mal? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿por qué iba a extrañar que lo tratase como siempre si... no eramos los grandes amigos ni nada parecido? Además, yo no podía no evitarle si no lo miraba como lo miraba, yo no podía mirarle sin sentir todo lo que sentía por él.

-¿Puedo mirarte como lo hago, senpai? - pregunté con la voz quebrada, mirando hacia la pared, sin separarme, sin inmutarme.

-¿Eh? - se sorprendió colocándose a mi lado. - Kariya...

-¿Acaso esto que siento no es malo? Yo no debería sentirlo... pero si no te evito, yo no puedo mirarte de otra forma ni puedo dejar de sentir esto. Yo no puedo estar cerca de ti, con todo lo que siento dentro de mi. - murmuré llevando mi mano a mi pecho. El corazón me latía con fuerza.

-No sé si sea malo, Kariya. - escuché que me respondía. Lo miré de reojo y cerré con fuerza los ojos apartando la mirada de él. Entonces, ¿cómo podía pedirme eso? ¿cómo podía decirme eso tal cual? - ...pero... - mis ojos se abrieron ante ese pero y sentí como me giraba, aunque evité mirarle a los ojos. - ¿Crees que hubiese hecho lo que he hecho si lo fuese? Además... no necesitamos saber si es bueno o malo ahora mismo, ¿no? - lo miré extrañado y con los ojos abiertos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo exactamente...? - Podemos... tomarnos el tiempo para averiguarlo, ¿o me equivoco, Kariya? - preguntó con una sonrisa tendiéndome una de sus manos. - Los dos juntos.

Lo miré fijamente, con el sonrojo en mis mejillas e hinchando los mofletes. Tsk, ¿pero qué clase de sermón era ese? Sus ojos me hacían estar nervioso, su rostro medianamente serio hacia que se me acelerase el corazón rápidamente. El ver su mano, tendida hacia a mi... me gritaba que la cogiese.

-Tú realmente... - murmuré mientras acercaba mi mano a la suya y las estrechábamos. - Maldita sea, soy un idiota. - terminé diciendo con un chasquido de lengua y siendo observado por Kirino quien me miraba con una leve sonrisa.

**FIN.**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo...? ¿Reviews? Los tomatazos con amor, onegai /3

¡Espero leeros pronto, minna!

¡Ja nee!

* * *

**Aquí dejo algunas de las palabras en japonés que usé, por si tienen alguna duda :3**

**Ohayo:** Buenos días.  
**Minna: **Chicos.**  
****Arigato:** Gracias.  
**Kûso:** "Maldición" "Maldita sea" "Mierda".  
**Kantoku:** Entrenador.  
**Senpai:** Cuando te refieres a alguien mayor que tú o superior.  
**Oe:** Llamada de atención, algo como "Oye" o "Hey".  
**Baka:** Idiota.


End file.
